


Refraction

by Mangoyogurt



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Smut, So much fluff your teeth will fall out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangoyogurt/pseuds/Mangoyogurt
Summary: Elle thought her day couldn't get worse - until she stumbles upon an unresponsive body at her front door. Swathed in black, the mysterious man could prove to be the welcome breath of fresh air she had been searching for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun idea I've been kicking around in my head for a while now :)

A muffled ding sounded above Elle’s head as her elevator arrived at the proper floor. Stepping out into the hallway, she wanted nothing more than to collapse in bed and sleep until her boss decided to stop being an asshole. How much more of a cliché could her life possibly be? As if being underpaid and unappreciated at work wasn’t bad enough, Elle didn’t even have a friendly ear to air her troubles to. She had uprooted her life and moved to Los Angeles with the hopes of chasing adventure and reinventing herself. Unfortunately, the only thing a new wardrobe and zip code provided was making her wallet much lighter, and her stress levels much higher. 

Excited at the prospect of a half-empty bottle of gin waiting for her, she quickened her pace towards the solid wood door that would open up into her own private quarters in hell. Just as she turned a corner, her pace came to an abrupt halt. Every hair on her neck stood up straight, as she caught sight of a behemoth of man laid face down in front of her door. 

She clutched her bag closer to her chest as her mind began to race. “Please don’t be dead, please don’t be dead, please don’t be dead,” she frantically whispered underneath her breath. Cautiously padding up to the man, she was taken aback by a strong smell of...was that burning rubber? Peering over the body, she noticed that he was clad completely in black. Taking notice of his cape and a discarded helmet by his feet, her shoulders relaxed as a groan escaped her mouth. 

Raising her voice by a hair, she moaned, “Come on dude. I don’t know which convention you came from, but you gotta go.” The man slightly stirred, but remained facedown. She was beginning to feel irked that this stranger was coming between her and several gin and tonics. Fueled by agitation, she reached over to shake him. Just as her hand brushed against his forearm though, he suddenly shot up. His eyes were blown wide in fear as he pushed Elle against the wall with a hand on her throat. 

Almost as soon as he had attacked her, he let go as his head darted around in alarm. “Where am I?” He demanded, his voice coarse from lack of use. Fear prickled up Elle’s spine as her hands gingerly ran along her throat. He hadn’t squeezed hard enough to hurt her, but it still shocked her nonetheless. Perhaps going around waking strangers wasn’t the safest choice she had made today. 

His intense gaze remained fixated on the woman as he waited for a response. Absentmindedly rubbing her neck, she responded, “We’re downtown by the...I’m sorry, what character are you supposed to be?” He looked taken aback by her interjection. Eyes narrowing in suspicion, he repeated her question, “What character?” Elle’s eyebrows quirked up. Add starting a conversation with someone clearly unhinged on her list of “dumb things I did today”.

“Okay, well, now that you’re awake. I’m just going to get to it. Goodnight!” She tried to chirp in a non-threatening way. The two stood at the same time, and Elle considered “forgetting her mail” to buy some time so the lunatic wouldn’t see which door was hers. He continued to intently observe her as she nervously shifted her weight between each foot. Fuck it, if he was going to kill her, pretending to get the mail wouldn’t delay her inevitable death. She slowly moved past him, and worked at unlocking her door. 

If she had any hope of this peculiar man having social awareness, it was vastly misplaced. She crossed over the threshold into her home, and he followed immediately afterwards and closed the door behind. Terror returned to Elle as she whipped around. “Look, I don’t know what you want from me, but I don’t have any money to give you or whatever. I’m calling the cops if you don’t leave!” 

“I highly doubt these ‘cops’ of yours would be of any help. Regardless, I’m not here to harm you. I need to figure out where I am, and you’re the only person available.” 

“I told you, we’re downtown.” 

He looked around at the drab interior of her apartment. Although Elle was ninety-percent sure this cape wearing impersonator was mentally unbalanced, she still felt embarrassed at her lack of furniture. He prowled across the living room before turning to speak. 

“Is ‘downtown’ the name of your planet?” 

Elle’s hands flew to her temples as she groaned, “Look, I totally support people having hobbies, but it’s almost ten. Can’t you role-play somewhere else? You can’t just invite yourself into other people’s homes. Besides, I already have plans tonight.” 

Her eyes unconsciously flicked towards the bottle of gin on her end table. The man skulked closer to Elle as he replied, “Firstly, becoming inebriated doesn’t constitute as ‘plans’. Secondly, as Supreme Leader, I can invite myself anywhere I see fit.” 

All senses clouded by rage, Elle stepped up to the man and pushed a single finger into his solid chest. Seething, she retorted, “ _Firstly_ , I don’t have to prove anything to you. What I do in my free time is my own damn business. _Secondly_ , your ‘I’m a supreme leader, where am I?’ act is getting real old buddy. Get the fuck out of my apartment.” 

His lips twitched upwards in a momentary smile while he wordlessly observed the woman in front of him. Somehow Elle found his silence more irritating than when he spoke. So much so that she felt the sharp prick of a headache beginning at the base of her neck. The man pulled backwards as his mouth set in a firm line. 

“You really don’t know who I am.” He stated more as a fact, as opposed to a question. 

“Oh my God,” Elle cried out. She pulled out her cellphone to call the police when it was suddenly ripped from her hands. An audible gasp left her throat as she watched her phone float between herself and the dark haired gentleman. She instinctively reached a hand forward. A wave above, below, and side to side confirmed that seemingly nothing was suspending her cellphone in the air. Elle tentatively gripped her phone, and it relaxed back into her hand. 

Her brows knit together in fear and confusion as she held an unsteady gaze with the man. He sighed, “I was piloting my TIE silencer when I lost course and accidentally entered a worm hole. I don’t remember anything else prior to waking up at your doorstep.” 

“So, you’re an alien with magic powers?” 

It was his turn to groan now. “I am Kylo Ren. Supreme Leader of the First Order. No, I am not an alien with magic powers.” Feeling somewhat more confident that she wouldn’t end up on the next episode of True Crime, she moved to her kitchenette to grab glasses. Two cups were partially filled with tonic water as the the quiet sound of ice dropping into liquid filled the room. Shimmying past piles of books haphazardly laid around the room, she handed Kylo a cup before retrieving her gin. He watched her in curiosity as she topped off their cups and then ceremoniously clinked her glass against his own. 

Elle brought the cup to her lips, and peered at the man over the rim. Taking a gulp, she smiled. “You look like you need a drink. Sounds like you’re having a shit day.” He rolled his eyes and took a tentative sip. 

She dismissively waved him away, and moved to sit on her couch facing him. The air in the room had become significantly awkward. Elle wasn’t sure what to make of Kylo and his story, while Kylo was taken aback by how nonchalant Elle was. He wasn’t used to people being so relaxed around his presence.

Awkwardly lowering himself into the opposite armchair, Kylo shifted uncomfortably. Even without the extra armor, the sheer bulk of his figure made it almost impossible to fit into the tiny chair. He frowned as Elle began to laugh.

“Here, I’ll switch seats with ya,” she offered while standing up. The pair swapped places in the living room and returned to staring at each other. Finally breaching the uncomfortable silence, Elle ventured, “So...if you’re not an alien...” 

Hm, perhaps she needed to brush up on her own social skills. 

Kylo downed his beverage and replied, “I’m obviously human.”

“With...powers...” Elle supplied. 

The man in front of her looked incredibly offended. He snarled, “The _force_ is more than just ‘powers’. To label it as such would only diminish the gravity...”

“Okay, okay! I’m sorry! We...we can’t do things like that here,” Elle quickly interrupted with her hands in the air. Looking somewhat placated by her apology, Kylo motioned for Elle to refill his beverage. It was the woman’s turn to look offended now. 

“You know, you can use your words,” she tutted. Kylo scoffed at her indignation. Gesturing to himself he proudly announced, “I am Supreme Leader Kylo Ren.” Elle burst into laughter, setting her now empty glass down loudly on the table. 

“Maybe wherever you came from, but here you’re just a big dude in a big cloak who needs to say ‘please’ and ‘thank you’ like the rest of us peasants.” She got up anyways though, and swiped both empty glasses from the coffee table. Winking, she sauntered back to her kitchen to refill their drinks. 

She squeaked as the man suddenly appeared behind her. How was he so damn quiet in those clunky boots? He peered down at her in interest. 

“Why aren’t you scared?” 

Refilling the cups with ice, she thought about her answer. Elle wished that she could say she was brave, or some sort of curious mind. The fact of the matter was a rather sad thought though - she had nothing to lose. She wasn’t particularly close to her family, and she was never very popular. Her job was pretty much a dead-end, but even then it wasn’t like she had some sort of aspiration to achieve more. Deciding to go for a less personal response, she answered, “Well, if you were going to kill me you probably would have done so already. Besides, it seems like you need me more than I need you.” 

Passing the now full glass back to the dark haired stranger, Elle took a peek at her watch. She sighed, “I don’t think there’s much we can do tonight. You can take the couch for now, and we can figure out what’s going on tomorrow morning.” 

Kylo gazed at the woman and very quietly uttered an almost indiscernible, “Thank you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Elle rolled onto her back and lazily threw a hand over her eyes. She was pretty sure that it was Saturday, and that she had slept in. So why was she so tired? The abrupt sound of yelling and wood splintering suddenly interrupted her thoughts, and the woman shot up in fear and surprise. Completely forgetting that she slept in her underwear and a lightweight t-shirt, she stumbled into her living room. 

“What the _fuck_!” She screamed at the dark haired man standing amongst the wreckage. It looked as if _something_ had completely sliced her coffee table down the middle, and half of it had been thrown against the wall. Kylo seemed completely oblivious to the various papers and personal trinkets that now lay scattered around his feet. 

His back was to her as he stared out the window. His shoulders heaved with each breathe as he gritted, “I shouldn’t be here. We’re in the midst of a _war_ , and I don’t know where I am. _Pathetic_.” 

Sure, logic would dictate that Elle should be frightened at the prospect of a very angry stranger smashing things in her living room. But fury clouded any semblance of rational thinking as she surveyed the damage. It wasn’t like she had anything of importance or worth in her apartment, but she huffed anyways. It was the _principle_ of the matter. 

Punctuating each syllable every time she snatched a piece of paper off her floor, she shouted, “You can’t just go around destroying things because you’re frustrated. Stop being such a fucking _baby_ and do something productive. Also, you’re a terrible houseguest, you know that?” 

Dark hair fluttered around his face as Kylo quickly turned to throw a nasty retort back at the shouting woman. Words failed him as he was met with the sight of Elle’s bare legs. Completely unaware of Kylo’s surprise, Elle stomped up to the brooding man. She fearlessly squared right up to the man, chests almost grazing, and seethed, “ _Look,_ I want to help you. But you don’t have to be such a dick about it.” 

He tilted his face downwards to look at her. Significantly shorter in stature, Elle’s head was lifted upwards, and the light caught her face in just the right way so her eyes were soft and warm despite the venom in her words. Still holding his gaze, Elle eased her tone and gently rubbed Kylo’s arm. 

“Let me get the day started, and we’ll figure it out together, okay?” 

She turned on her heel, and Kylo absentmindedly brought his hand up to graze his arm where her touch had once been. He was still standing by the windowsill when Elle returned more appropriately dressed in black jeans and a relaxed white tee. Her hair was lazily thrown up in a top knot, and she had now slipped on a pair of beaten in Vans. 

She walked over to Kylo and handed him a black and white plaid button up folded on top of dark denim. Despite taking the garments into his hand, Kylo maintained a look of confusion. Rolling her eyes, Elle plainly stated, “You can’t really expect to stomp around Los Angeles wearing _that_ , right? It’s ninety degrees outside!” 

“Do you live with another man?” 

“No, why?” 

“Are you always this prepared for men to stay the night?” 

Kylo raised an eyebrow and gave her a slightly judgmental look. Narrowing her eyes in response, Elle growled, “No. I have an older brother you _asshole_. He left these behind the last time he visited. And even if I did have an entire wardrobe prepared for a harem of men coming and going, that would be _my_ prerogative.” 

Elle sniffed in displeasure and silently gestured for him to get to it. A mischievous smile slowly spread across Kylo’s face as he began to unfasten his armor. Piece by piece slowly came off, and soon Elle squeaked when she realized that he was planning on completely undressing in front of her. 

“Oh my God,” she croaked as the woman quickly turned to avert her gaze. She heard a deep rumble erupt from Kylo’s chest as he laughed, “I thought you were _open-minded_.” Huffing with her arms crossed, she frowned towards the wall. When she was sure that she heard the final zip of Kylo slipping on the jeans, she turned to face him. 

He was leaning against the window with his hands in his pockets, and Elle was taken aback. If the evidence of a metal helmet and various pieces of armor wasn’t neatly folded next to the man, she would have just assumed him to be a regular pedestrian on the street - albeit a very good looking pedestrian. Now that he was stripped of the bulky padding he previously donned, Elle noticed that the button up stretched deliciously across his broad chest. He casually shifted his weight, and Elle almost choked at how the fabric rippled as his biceps flexed. 

What in the hell were they feeding men in space, and did they all look like this? She didn’t know what war he was talking about, but she _had_ to find out where they were recruiting. They _must_ have some use for a woman with an English degree she no longer used, right? Right. The familiar sound of Kylo chuckling brought her attention back to the room. 

Hands still in his pockets, Kylo confidently strolled up to Elle. Chest pressed against her shoulder, he leaned down and whispered in her ear, “No. I wouldn’t say that all men look like me in space.” 

Elle felt her entire face catch on fire as the telltale signs of embarrassment reddened her cheeks. Hands flying to her mouth, she gaped behind her fingers. Kylo continued to snicker, “Yes. I can read minds.” 

“You...you can’t just go around invading my privacy like that! That’s _rude_!” 

Kylo reached up and slowly wound a long brown curl around his finger. Tugging slightly, he tilted her face upwards to meet his eyes. Teeth exposed in a sharklike manner, he muttered, “I don’t normally go around listening unless necessary. But you were just _projecting_ so _loudly_.” He kissed the tips of her hair before letting the strands fall from his hands. 

“You’re the worst,” Elle protested at Kylo’s teasing. “When you’re done being insufferable, why don’t we try and figure out how to launch your ass back into space.” She looked around her room and a sudden thought hit her. 

“Wait, there must be some way for you to communicate with your friends, right? I mean, if we have cellphones here, surely your technology must be better?” 

Kylo nodded and began to shift through his clothing. The more he looked, the more aggravated the man became. “I have a comlink. Or at least I _had_ one,” he groaned. “We’d probably have a better time of finding it if you hadn’t torn my living room to shreds,” Elle bitterly muttered underneath her breath. Kylo threw her a warning look, and she stuck her tongue out at the man.

They continued to search in silence, when Elle realized that she had first seen Kylo _outside_ of her apartment. She quickly ran to her door, and threw it open. Lo and behold, a shiny piece of mysterious electronic lay untouched against the wall. Grabbing it, she held the device up to Kylo. 

He grabbed the object and began to fiddle with it. Soon the sound of ringing filled the room, and a lazy voice answered. Damn, his carrier must be _fantastic_ Elle thought to herself. She’d be lucky to get service even if she was standing on top of the damn cellphone tower. 

“ _Ren_.” The voice drawled. 

“Armitage.” Kylo returned.

Elle felt the corners of her lips turn downwards. Two words in, and she already had a very bad feeling about this conversation. 

“How _fortunate_ that you’re alive. We recovered your ship somewhere in the Unknown Regions. Really, Ren? A wormhole? Amateur, even for you.” 

Without his gloves to act as barrier, Kylo could feel every nail as he dug his fingers into his palms. Clutching his fists until his knuckles turned white he was about to throw a punch when Elle’s soft hands interrupted his fury. Silently, she carefully pried his fingers loose, and flattened his palm against her own. Taking her free hand, she soothingly brushed his arm. He took a deep breath. 

“ _Regardless,_ I need a shuttle to be sent to my location. I’m located on...” 

Elle quietly supplied, “Earth. The United States...California...uh...” She wasn’t sure how much detail to contribute. For all she knew, they knew nothing about her planet. Apparently the galaxy was far greater than she had ever imagined. 

“Is that a _woman_?” The voice crackled out of the device. 

“SEND ME THE GODDAMN SHUTTLE, HUX.” Kylo roared. 

Swift clacking sounded, and Elle assumed that the mysterious man was typing on a keyboard of some sort. She could hear him huffing underneath his breath, clearly _bored_ already when he suddenly began to cackle. 

“Your shuttle will be prepared immediately. It looks like we’ll be seeing you in _twelve days_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not a story about Kylo Ren without _one_ tantrum, right? 
> 
> Also, I know that Earth doesn't exist in Star Wars, but I didn't want to overcomplicate the story too much. I figured it would just be easier if Hux could pick up our favorite kiddo from daycare without too much fuss. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo slammed his fist against the wall. As if being stranded on a technologically stunted planet wasn’t bad enough, now he had to deal with Hux’s stupidly smug attitude. With safety of _space_ between them, his General forwent any airs of professionalism and continued to guffaw as he confirmed pick up coordinates. Knowing full well that he couldn’t be force choked from afar, Hux even dared to tease Kylo when asking if his new companion was _pretty_.

Elle mutely listened in as the two men went back and forth in their pissing match. _These_ were the supposed leaders of some far away _galaxy_? An entire galaxy! Geez, and to think that she thought the political climate of her planet was chaotic. This was a whole different level of petty. The two men continued to bicker until one of them - Elle wasn’t sure who, but she was leaning towards Kylo - hung up in anger.

Why she felt compelled to comfort the man was beside Elle, but she sidled up to him anyways. Firmly smoothing the shirt against his back, she rubbed his shoulders with one hand. Soon the tension in his shoulders dissipated and his breathing leveled off. Sitting back on her heels, she looked towards her clock (which she mentally noted was pitifully laid on the floor with a cracked screen). 

With all of the stress of communicating with Hux, neither had noticed that the day had progressed well past lunch and was now inching towards dinner. Elle sighed and ran her hand through her hair. Soft brown locks fell from her fingers and framed her almond shaped face. Kylo resisted the urge to replace her hands with his own. 

“I’m really not trying to make you feel bad, but I can’t cook anything with half of my kitchen on the living room floor.”

She rested her weight on one hip and considered the man in front of her. Giving him a lopsided smile, she teased, “I can take you out for dinner, but you have to _promise_ me you won’t smash anything. And none of that space stuff when we’re outside, okay?” She patted him on the shoulder like a child and stepped around to grab her keys. 

\--

The pair hit the pavement in silence shoulder the shoulder. Elle found it cute how Kylo took in his surroundings, and how expressive his eyes were. Different emotions seemed to fly across his features while his head moved from side to side. As they continued to walk, she realized that she didn’t know what kinds of foods he ate. Judging by his stature, she decided that a protein would be a safe choice. 

While her neighborhood wasn’t exactly dangerous, it wasn’t nice either. If you were trying to describe her block, the word _dodgy_ would probably be a safe bet. Yet, despite the various unscrupulous characters loitering about, she felt completely safe by Kylo’s side. They came to a standstill in front of a run down red and white building. Barely hanging onto the last vestiges of life, the letters “KFC” lamely flickered above their heads. 

“I can repay whatever credits you spend on me,” Kylo offered. Elle gave him a soft smile and loosely waved her hand in the air. She joked, “It’s fine. We’re at KFC, it’s not fine dining. Besides I heard the exchange rate between the ‘credit’ and dollar is _terrible_ right now.” 

The dark haired man’s face remained unchanged. Wow, tough crowd. 

Ignoring his silence, she tugged on his forearm and pulled him into the restaurant. She pointed at the menu and did her best to explain coleslaw before giving up and pushing him towards an empty booth in the back. He’d learn to live with whatever family-of-four meal she plops down in front of him.

Elle had no desire to impress the man, but she suddenly felt a bit embarrassed as she noticed him looking around in distaste. Typical of any fast-food joint in Los Angeles, the tiles were cracked on the floor, and the plastic seats felt...slippery. Whatever, she was paying for his meal so he’ll have to take what he can get. 

She returned with two trays filled with food. Erring on the side of caution, she figured to order too much, as opposed to not enough. The start of their meal was rather quiet. It consisted of Kylo nibbling on this or that, and Elle watching in humor and interest. Apparently he did _not_ like coleslaw. The mashed potatoes and biscuits, on the other hand, were acceptable.

But the fried chicken? Oh, the fried chicken. He practically devoured the entire bucket by himself, and Elle’s eyes lit up in mirth. Smiling to herself, Elle felt her heart warm at the sight in front of her. Sure, she was probably reading too much into the situation, but she couldn’t help but feel joy and pride at the fact that this man was enjoying himself so much _because of her_.

Finally satisfied, Kylo sat back at an angle with his legs spread in front of him and hands folded over his stomach. Even after eating for two, he still looked lean as his back stretched against the chair.

“So,” Kylo started. He leaned forward and rested two elbows on the table while giving Elle a steely look. Tilting his head slightly to the left, he continued, “we have established that I am the Supreme Leader, so that begs the question of what _you_ are.” 

Elle fiddled with her fingers and answered, “I’m a baker...at a bakery. I, uh, you know... make food items that go in an oven...” Her voice trailed off when she noticed Kylo giving her look of disdain. 

“I’m not from here, but I’m not an _imbecile_. I know what a baker is.” If there was a personification of the flat faced emoji on her phone’s keyboard, it would be Kylo right now. 

Elle’s face flushed for the second time today. She quickly scrambled back, “Of course I don’t think you’re stupid! I just don’t know _anything_ about where you’re from. I didn’t want to assume.” 

Kylo maintained a harsh gaze for a second longer before nodding. 

“And you don’t travel in space?” 

“No. I mean, people do here, yes. But it’s more for science and whatnot. Not just anybody can go up in space. You need special training.”

Kylo nodded again, taking in this information. He curiously ventured, “Would you? If you could?” 

Elle thought about it for a moment. Pushing cold gravy around with her spork, she replied, “I guess I’m not opposed to it. But it’s probably too late for me to become an astronaut, and I’d really prefer to not die in zero gravity.”

“And if it was guaranteed that you wouldn’t die?” 

The woman looked up at Kylo. Her tone somewhat suspicious, she lowered her utensil and asked, “Why are you so curious about whether or not I’d go to space. I hope you’re not planning on kidnapping me, because I’d be a really shitty kidnappeé.” 

He shrugged his shoulders in indifference and threw up the universal gesture for “dunno”. She reached over and boxed him in the shoulder before standing to leave. 

Night had finally descended upon Los Angeles, and the pair returned to their comfortable silence as they moseyed back towards her apartment. There were eleven more days left of their time together. Despite still being strangers, they both felt an inexplicable pull to one another. Elle felt Kylo’s fingers twitch as they accidentally brushed against her own, and with a cheeky smile, she confidently weaved her fingers into his own. 

He looked down in surprise, and Elle returned his gaze with an authentic grin. 

“Don’t tell me that this doesn’t just feel _right_.”

Kylo’s breath hitched for a second, and then he pulled the woman closer to his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking that it was a bit absurd to write Kylo Ren in a KFC, but then I thought about Elle and how she's probably super casual, haha. Besides, with how intense Kylo's world is, I thought it would be sweet to take a more playful approach to his "vacation" here on earth. 
> 
> If for some reason my relaxed and informal take on Elle and Kylo bothers you, it'll just get worse. Fair warning, their next meal will be at Hotdog On A Stick ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle and Kylo run some errands, and Kylo makes a realization.

“ _This_ is your preferred mode of transportation?” Kylo exclaimed in disbelief. He walked around the car and bent at his knees to take note of the wheels and doors. Running his hand along the smooth metal exterior, he puffed in scorn. They were probably still using _steel_ on Earth. 

“Well, I’m sorry that my Prius isn’t a fucking _chariot_ or whatever it is you ride around in,” Elle bristled at his attitude. 

“An Upsilion-class command shuttle. Or a TIE silencer if I’m traveling alone.” 

“Sure. So which one was it that you lost control of before getting stranded and left at my mercy?” Elle nonchalantly replied. She giggled as his lips pursed in irritation. Patting the top of her car, she pointed for him to get in. 

The drive to the mall was relatively uneventful. Although they were moving at a painfully slow speed, Kylo rather enjoyed being exposed to an entirely new world. The pair chatted as Elle answered any questions Kylo had about the scenery around him. Yes, most people travel in cars. No, I don’t know how many parsecs we’re traveling. Yes, this is the fastest we can go, even if I’m chauffeuring the Supreme Leader. _Kylo, stay in your seat before we get pulled over!_

Soon, they pulled into a parking structure, and made their way towards the outdoor mall. Kylo Ren didn’t have to utter a single word, and Elle could see that he hated crowds. His fists were clenching and unclenching to match his labored breathing as strangers pushed to and fro around the pair. Fearing that a poor stranger would meet the same fate as her sorry coffee table, she rushed to ease the colossal man. 

“Hey. _Hey_. It’s okay,” Elle soothed as she carefully stepped behind Kylo. Her palm felt so small against his back as she carefully dragged them upwards between his shoulder blades, along his upper arms, and then back downwards. He closed his eyes momentarily, before opening them to gaze at the petite woman. She was now holding onto his hand, and aimlessly tracing shapes along his palm. A moment passed as he collected himself and gave her a short nod. Smiling, Elle tightened her grip and pulled him forward.

Elle could tell that Kylo was nervous. She would be too if she were in a crowded space on an unfamiliar planet. But he was going to be here for ten more days, and there was no way he could just jazz around downtown in a _cape_ or wear her brother’s old clothes for almost two weeks. So here they were, standing inside of a J.Crew, while Elle tried to simultaneously sift through t-shirts while placating a very jittery Kylo. 

The slightest smile tugged at her lips. Aside from the fact that she was hanging out with someone who could read minds and levitate objects, everything felt so _ordinary_. If anyone were to take a snapshot of the moment, it would look like they were a young couple enjoying the weekend together. Elle lifted up a cotton shirt and turned to Kylo. 

“So, I know that you need to maintain your angsty persona, but how do you feel about trying something new?” Her voice had a slight tease to it. She was softly gripping a navy ribbed Henley between her hands. He gave her a pout and snatched the top out of her hands. 

By the time they reached the changing room, Kylo held a stack of clothing in his hands. He would never admit it, but he kind of enjoyed the whole ritual of shopping. Everything in the Order was regulated, and self-expression could be a very dangerous game to play. The only thing he really had any autonomy over in regards to his physical appearance was his armor. But even then, it was in a uniform color and had to be functional. He did have an image to uphold, after all. Sure, he’d never be caught dead wearing that shirt printed with a “lobster”, as Elle called the creature. But he could appreciate that it was an _option_ , if he so wished.

He stepped out in a pair of jeans (which he found he hated the texture of) and the navy top Elle once had in her hands. The top two buttons were undone, folding over to reveal just a sliver of his broad chest. If she thought that he was a tall drink of water last night, this knit top _definitely_ didn’t leave much to the imagination as it stretched over his body. 

Elle coughed and ignored Kylo’s smirk. The bastard was totally reading her salacious mind right now, and enjoying it. He pretended to check out the back of his outfit by stretching his body. Twisting so his muscles were more pronounced, he turned his head towards Elle and asked, “What do you think?” 

Did he just lower his voice on purpose? Damn him and his honey like baritone. She gave him a nod that probably came out more like a twitch, and pushed him back into the room to change into his next outfit. Thirty minutes and five outfits later, Kylo and Elle excited with two bags full of new garments. 

“Okay, mister. What’s next?” She gave him a dazzling smile as her head tilted upwards to drink in the warmth of the summer sun. Light danced across her face as she closed her eyes and lost herself in the brightness. Having spent most of his adult life living in deep space, Kylo wasn’t used to this kind of heat. To be honest, if he didn’t enjoy watching Elle bask in the sun so much, he’d probably find the temperature irritating.

Opening one eye, she turned to glance at Kylo. He shifted the bags so they were in one hand, and placed the other against the small of her back. Thinking for a moment, he replied, “Well, what do your people typically do after shopping here? I’d like to learn more about your customs.” 

Elle leaned into his side and laughed, “I don’t think that we’re very interesting here on Earth.” Feeling more confident, Kylo snaked his arm so it was now firmly wrapped around her waist. He insisted that she proceed as normal so he could see what life was like for her. He looked around him and continued, “It’s important for me to familiarize myself with different cultures. It makes me a more effective leader.” 

They ended up at Hotdog On A Stick.

Facing each other, they sat in the middle of the food court with two paper trays in the center of their table. They were going back and forth in conversation, and Kylo found it endearing how Elle had taken to gesturing with the skewered fried meat in one hand as she excitedly explained the difference between a corn dog and a hot dog. He quietly made a mental note to ask Elle for a hot dog some time in the near future. 

Something about the easygoing nature of Elle completely put Kylo at ease. He found himself craving to see that smile of hers, and consciously tried to think of witty comments so she could grace him with her melodic laugh. She wasn’t just interested in his world though. She was interested in _him_. They talked about their hobbies, debated the pros and cons of living planet side versus in space, and compared the similarities and differences between their lives. 

He relished in the way her eyes would light up in elation when he said something particularly interesting. How she drank in his words, and played with his hands while they talked. With her, Kylo wasn’t defined by the war or his use of the Force. To her, Kylo wasn’t a monster or even the Supreme Leader. He was Kylo Ren. A dark-haired man who enjoyed calligraphy, fried chicken, and now corn dogs. 

Kylo suddenly felt unsettled, and pang of sadness radiated inside of him when he realized the source. Until now, he had forgotten what happiness was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With how big Kylo is, and how much he trains, I'm surprised he's not caught eating more often.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Elle finally have a direct conversation about what's going on between them.

Elle gave a miserable cough, as her feeble voice wavered. “Thank you _so_ much for understanding Richard. I promise I’ll let you know as soon as I get better. Talk soon!” A solid click sounded, and then Elle tossed her phone aside. Rubbing her forehead with the back of her hand, she tossed Kylo an annoyed look while leaning with her back against the kitchen counter. 

“Don’t look at me like that. You sure have a penchant for judging people, don’t you?” 

Kylo stepped over to the miffed brunette. Hands on either side of her, he pressed his palms flat against the cool tiles and leaned forward so she was caged between his arms. 

“Do you always lie to your superiors?” 

Elle bit the side of her cheek and gingerly placed both hands flush against his chest. He held a breath as she slowly spread her fingers open. Suddenly the air became thick, and she swore she could feel electricity. Attempting to hide behind her typical snark, she awkwardly replied, “Only when I’m forced to tend after high maintenance...” 

“You talk a lot.” 

She threw him a glare and muttered, “I have a lot to say.” He gave her a smirk and bent over so his head was resting against the crook of her neck. Turning his head ever so slightly towards her face, he brushed his nose against her hair. Grazing the edge of her ear, he whispered, “And what do you have to say about this?”

Pulling back, he gazed deep into the wealth that was her chestnut color eyes. Shifting forward, he closed what little space was left between the two and brought his lips down against hers. Elle parted her mouth in surprise, and Kylo took advantage by slowly running his tongue along the top of her bottom lip. Finally closing her eyes, Elle slid her hands up his torso to wrap her limbs around his neck. 

Tightly gripping her hips, Kylo groaned as Elle gave him a sharp nip. Even while kissing, she still had to have an attitude, didn’t she? He grunted and quickly lifted her up and planted her on top of the counter. Hands firmly gripping her ass, he pulled her towards his chest, and she instinctively wrapped her legs around the sizable man as he reached up to lace his fingers through her hair. 

Continuing to move their tongues together, Elle felt Kylo harden against her thigh as she began to roll her hips against him. His touch became harsher and more desperate as his fingers moved down and began to fumble with the buttons on her jeans. 

“No!” Elle suddenly pulled back and pushed Kylo away. Although his eyes were blown black with lust, he quickly extracted himself from her arms and stepped backwards. She ran her hands across her face and through her hair. 

“I’m so sorry, Kylo. This is just happening so fast, and...” Elle felt unexpected wetness at her cheeks. This was so embarrassing. She jumped off the counter and did her best to move to her room quickly without actually running. Shutting the door behind her, Elle sank down to the floor. 

What the hell was happening? This man had only been in her life for four days, so why did she like him so much. Elle hated to admit it, but she knew that she would miss him when he left. And if she slept with him? It would just hurt too damn much, and she couldn’t deal with the heartache right now. Especially not so soon after her last relationship basically imploded. 

Besides, it wasn’t like they were dating or anything. He’d have to actually take her out, and he didn’t seem to be the _taking out_ kind of guy. Wasn’t he a king, or something? She was sure that he could do better than some _baker_. She sure as hell had no interest in being some sort of casual fuck buddy while he was here. Just another story to tell when he went home...

A tentative knock shook her out of her thoughts. Elle gently patted the corners of her eyes with a spare shirt she had left on the floor. Kylo shifted uncomfortably on the other side of the door, unsure of what to say. He deeply wished that he could just invade her mind to see what upset her so much, but he had a feeling that action would not be appreciated right now. 

So here he was, left to more pedestrian methods of communication. 

“Elle? Please talk to me. I’m so sorry if I made you feel...pressured. Maybe I was just reading the signs wrong...I...” Kylo wanted to smack his head against the door. He was beginning to remember why he preferred to spend his days in solitude. The door suddenly flew open, and he almost tripped into the room. The sight of Elle’s puffy red eyes and tangled hair made Kylo frown. 

Her eyes were cast downwards as she mindlessly played with her necklace. Fingers tugging on the gold chain, she quietly whispered, “I’m sorry if this makes things awkward, but I...I think I like you.” She finally met his eyes, glancing through her damp lashes before continuing, “I don’t need you reply. And I’ll still help you out until you can get home. But I...I just don’t think I can keep going down this road with you.” 

Kylo leaned his head against the doorframe and sighed. Reaching forward, he rubbed her cheek with his thumb and then gently brought his lips to the top of her head. Holding onto the back of her head, he pulled her into his chest for a one-armed hug. 

“I like you, too. I agree that things are moving forward quickly, but you were correct that first night. It just feels right.” 

He pulled back and peered down his nose at the trembling woman. He gently peppered kisses all along her hairline before pulling her chin up meet his eyes. 

“I...I don’t know how to proceed. What your courting customs are...”

Elle felt a burst of hope gush through her chest. So this wasn’t as one-sided as she imagined it to be. She buried her face back into his chest. He smiled as he felt the vibrations of her talking into his shirt. 

“You ask me on a date. We do an activity together, and learn more about each other.” 

She couldn’t believe that she was telling him to ask her out on a date. Sure, she could ask _him_ out as well. But she would probably never have the opportunity to have a magical spaceman ask her out ever again. He stepped back and released Elle. Nervously wringing his hands together, he looked uncomfortable. Shit, did he hear her call him a “magical spaceman”? 

“I...uh...I’m familiar with the concept, yes. But I don’t have any _currency_ on me presently, and uh...” 

Elle laughed and threw her arms around his neck. He reached around her waist in surprise and she planted a huge kiss on the side of his mouth. Still holding onto him, she teased, “It’s ok, I can pay. You might be a fearless leader in space, but _here_ , I’m the boss.” 

Letting go of the man, she playfully slapped his butt before he chased her back into the living room. Latching onto her waist, Kylo lifted the girl up as she squealed and kicked her legs into the air.

“The boss, huh?” He blithely teased. Tossing her onto the couch as if she weighed nothing, he pounced onto her. 

“Ouch!” Elle cried, and Kylo pushed himself back, afraid that he had hurt her. Instead, she sat up and pulled a splinter out from the back of her arm. Holding up the small piece of wood, she wagged a finger at Kylo. 

She stood and placed a fist on her hip as she surveyed the surrounding mess. Kylo sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. He didn’t need to use the Force to understand what Elle was thinking. Patting his chest with one hand, Elle pointed at an overturned trashcan. “Alright, mister. No horsing around and no dates until we get your mess cleaned up.” 

Kylo crossed his arms and pouted. “Are you threatening me?” 

Elle grabbed a trash bag and pushed it into his hands before moving towards the kitchen. She turned her head and taunted, “It depends. Do you enjoy making out with me?” 

Another squeal escaped her lips as Kylo jumped over the broken coffee table and swept Elle up into the air. Easily throwing her over his shoulder, he patted her bottom with his free hand and replied, “I do believe that your _bedroom_ is still intact.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but I kind of feel like Kylo would _kind of_ be a judgmental type of guy.
> 
> Also, it was about time they cleaned up the mess!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Elle get to know each other _really_ well.

The next day, Elle found herself kneeling on the floor of her living room. She hadn’t really planned on ending up on the ground. It was one of those situations where your body takes control of itself. One minute she was lounging on the couch with a book, and the next she was on her hands and knees. Turning her head, she surveyed the scene in front of her.

Her broken coffee table lay in pieces on the floor. Something about it was off, and she just couldn’t shake the curiosity. Running a finger along the broken edge, it hit Elle - the edge was smooth. Any splinters that had been found on the floor were from the sheer force of Kylo throwing it into the wall. But where it was sliced in half...it looked exactly that. Like it had been sliced. She would have noticed if Kylo carried a katana around with him, right? 

“Is this how people proposition each other on Earth?” Kylo’s rumble sounded deeper in the morning. He clearly was not a morning person, but that didn’t hinder the man from teasing the brunette. He was finishing the last two buttons on his shirt, and chuckled at Elle’s surprised yelp as she scrambled up onto her feet. Stepping forward, he joined Elle in observing the table. 

Elle sheepishly played with the tips of her fingers. Curiosity towards Kylo’s use of the Force burned at her, but she wasn’t sure what the proper etiquette required when asking someone about that. Even in their short time together, she gathered that it was a deeply complicated and personal subject. 

Reading her apprehension and inquisitive thoughts, Kylo encouraged, “It’s okay. You can ask me anything.”

Well, in that case grab a seat. This may take a while. 

Elle started by pointing at her table. Understanding the question, Kylo stepped around her and went to rummage through a small basket Elle had given him to keep his things in. He pulled out a metal object that had clearly been worn through repeated use. Thin and almost as long as his forearm, another metal tube cut across perpendicularly to form a “t” shape. 

“This is my lightsaber. A weapon. I used it to accidentally cut your table in half.”

Elle resisted the urge to correct him on his use of the word “accidental”. Kylo calmly pushed Elle behind him with his left hand, while the right gripped the handle tightly. Turning to look her in the eye, he flicked his wrist and the room was suddenly awash in a crimson glow. 

With how small the apartment was, the heat was almost suffocating. It wasn’t just the physical fire of the weapon though. Even Elle could feel the danger and power that emanated from the blade as it crackled with a life of its own. For the first time since meeting Kylo, Elle felt terror. The idea of Kylo being otherworldly and dangerous had just been a vague idea in her head. But seeing a physical manifestation of his potential to destroy struck Elle in a way she had not been expecting. 

The second Kylo read Elle’s horror, he retreated his blade with a hiss. Tossing it back into the basket, he quickly wrapped his arms around the shaking woman.

“Being with you has shown me a softer side to life. A hope, perhaps. But it doesn’t change who I am. It certainly doesn’t change my past.” 

Her voice barely a whisper, Elle asked, “And what are you?” 

Kylo pulled back and looked deep into her eyes. A seriousness washing over them unlike any emotion they had shared before. 

“I am the judge, jury, and executioner. A ruthless warrior who has killed, and will continue to kill. In order to bring peace, I must lead with destruction.”

Elle knew that she should be terrified by his words. But somehow, she couldn’t bring herself to push him away. Rocking up on the balls of her feet, she gave him a timid kiss. Kylo closed his eyes and allowed himself to be bathed in her feelings - sentiment, concern, and most importantly faith. 

“Will you ever hurt me?” Elle asked. 

Kylo reached to cup her face in his palms. Gently rubbing her cheeks with his thumb, he quickly replied, “No. Never.” She gave him a shaky smile and nodded. Kylo Ren was worth taking a chance on. He gently placed short kisses along the bridge of her nose from the top to the tip. 

“Any other questions?” 

Elle looked up towards the ceiling in thought. Seeing how serious the conversation had turned, she threw out a broader more neutral question. 

“What else can you do? With...the Force?” 

Kylo pondered for a moment before pulling her to sit on the couch. Lowering himself on the side, he brushed some of her hair back. “Relax,” he quietly instructed. Bringing his index and middle fingers together, he lightly pressed the tips to her temple. Closing his eyes, he delicately pushed outwards. 

Elle gasped in surprise and excitement. Suddenly, she was no longer in Los Angeles, but rather sitting behind some complicated looking machinery. A wide-set window opened into an expanse of black. White lights streaked by, creating long lines that flew past her line of sight. The view was magnificent and Elle felt herself leaning forward as if she could reach out and touch the glass herself. Almost as quickly as it came, the vision disintegrated and she found herself reluctantly back in her living room. 

Kylo chuckled and pulled her to his side with one arm. How he wished he could take her flying with him right this second. Elle looked up with eager and awestruck eyes. Slowly bringing her body upwards, she swung a leg over Kylo to straddle his lap. Facing him, she laced her fingers behind his neck. 

“So you’re a pilot, too. Is there anything you _can’t_ do?” 

Elle didn’t think that she was the type to be turned on by power, but apparently her body had other ideas in mind. Testing the waters, she deliberately pushed herself against Kylo’s formidable thighs as she pressed her chest against his. Throwing his head back, he groaned, “I’m having a hard time controlling myself right now, that much is for sure.” 

Grinding her ass into his lap, she smirked as Kylo suddenly jerked his hips upwards. Watching a powerful beast of a man slowly devolve into a mess at her touch was definitely exciting. Unlacing her fingers, Elle leaned back. Maintaining a sultry gaze at the man underneath her, she pulled her shirt off with one swift motion. Continuing to hold his gaze, she unclipped her bra and allowed it to fall onto the floor. 

Kylo hissed between his teeth as her breasts were now bared to him. Just as he was about to reach for them, she slapped his hand out of the way. 

“Not yet.” 

Placing a palm flat on his chest, she pushed him deeper into the couch as she stood. Turning so her back was facing him, Elle peeled her jeans away from her skin. Her pale skin was revealed inch by inch, and as she hinged at the waist to remove the clothing from her legs, Kylo got an eyeful of the supple flesh at her rear. Turning back around, she pulled her panties off, and tossed them aside. 

Kylo’s fingers twitched as he used up every ounce of self-control to stop himself from lunging at the nude woman. 

“Your turn.” 

Elle didn’t think a man could undress as quickly as Kylo Ren in that moment. The second the last article of clothing hit the floor, she was upon him like a woman starved. Crawling back up his lap, their mouths latched onto each other as their hands began to explore. Completely foreign to each other, their touch was light at first. Kylo ran a tentative hand up and down her sides before finally settling on her hips. 

Pushing her up higher on his lap, Kylo buried his face between her breasts. He began by giving her soft kisses before pulling a nipple between his teeth. Continuing his assault on her chest, he bought a hand down her thighs, and resting his palm at her cunt. 

Kylo groaned as he felt the heat between her thighs already dripping in anticipation. Swiping his fingers through the slick, he brought his fingers up to her mouth. 

“Taste yourself. Taste what I do to you,” he gritted. Elle eagerly lapped at his fingers. Running her tongue up and down the length, she brought the digits between her lips and began to suck. Kylo groaned, “Fuck, I wish I could feel you do that around my cock.” 

Elle tilted her head to the side and whispered, “Who says you won’t?” Just as she was about to lower herself to the floor, Kylo gripped her by the waist and flipped the woman onto her back so she was lying underneath him on the couch. He pushed her legs open and lazily ran a thumb over her clit. Slow circles soon turned into a frenzy as she became wetter and wetter. Just as she thought it was too good to be true, he slipped a finger into her heat. Back arching in pleasure, Elle whimpered at the intrusion. 

“Trust me, you’ll definitely suck my cock. But right now, I _need_ to be inside of you.”

Taking the hand now glossy with wetness, he gave his cock a few strokes before lining it up with her entrance. Elle cried out as he pushed into her body. Working his way into her core, Elle was almost in tears at his sheer size. Stretching around Kylo, Elle had never been filled like this in her life. He was finally fully sheathed when he gingerly placed his forehead against her own. 

Sweat mixed together as their damp bodies collided. “Please. Kylo. More.” Elle practically weeped. The word “more” barely left her lips before Kylo began to piston his hips like a man possessed. Driving his body against her open legs, Elle was surprised that the sheer force of the motion wasn’t sending the couch flying across the room. 

And just as she thought he couldn’t hit her any deeper, Kylo sat back on his feet. Still inside of the woman, he forcefully pulled her towards him and threw her legs over his shoulders. 

“Fuckkkk,” he whined as he hit her deeper, harder, and tighter. “Your tight little pussy was just _made_ to be fucked by me.” Gripping her chin with one hand, he continued to thrust into Elle as he cried out, “Fuck, this cunt is _mine_. You’ll never get fucked this good ever again.”

Elle mewled at Kylo’s fiery touch and words as she choked back a sob. Building in tempo, Kylo moved erratically as his hand left Elle’s face in favor of her clit. Furiously rubbing, he growled, “Cum. Cum for me. Cum all over my fucking cock.” With that command, Elle felt a pressure snap like a band as she gushed over his dick. She was crying. She was actually crying from how good he made her feel. 

But Kylo was relentless. Increasing his speed, he fucked her through her orgasm. Just as it was about to reach the precipice towards painful overstimulation, he fell on top of the woman. Gripping the pillow underneath her head so tightly that he tore through the fabric, Kylo bellowed into her neck as he came. Jet after jet of hot liquid spilled into her as Kylo slowed his thrusts. She could feel his cock jerk a few times before he was completely spent inside of her. 

Coming down from their high, Kylo slowly pulled himself out and shifted to lie on his side. Pulling the woman with him, they were pressed front to front. Elle felt the warmth of his cum spill out onto her thigh. Instinctively reaching down, she scooped the liquid up and pushed some between her lips. 

“Fuck, don’t do that. I don’t think I could go again.” 

Elle laughed and gave her fingers a few light licks. Kylo casually traced lines up and down her hips when reality suddenly hit him. 

“Shit! Elle, I didn’t... Shit. shit. shit. I’m so sorry.” He quickly sat up in concern. Elle rolled her eyes and tugged on his bicep. 

“It’s okay, Kylo. I’m on birth control. I should have said something sooner.” 

Sighing in relief, Kylo lowered himself back down to cuddle Elle. Nuzzling her neck, he breathed in her scent. There was no turning back. In that moment he made the decision that no amount of space or time could come between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/10 would recommend talking about birth control methods before having sex.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle takes Kylo on another "earthling" adventure.

“So you’re telling me that people enjoy being strapped to shoddily engineered death chairs while being tossed around?” 

Elle huffed at Kylo and rolled her eyes.The sun was just about to hit its peak as noon rounded the corner. Standing under no cover, Elle felt as the first drops of perspiration gathered between her shoulder blades. She slipped her hand into Kylo’s and pleaded, “It’s called a rollercoaster. It doesn’t sound like your ‘First Order’ dabbles much in the ways of fun, but I can promise that you won’t die from participating in a little bit of pleasure.”

Kylo shook his head side to side and retorted, “There’s no use in having fun if your ‘rollercoaster’ kills me.”

“Are you scared?” She teased. 

Kylo shot her a deathly glare and flatly responded, “I travel through hyperspace, Elle. My only concern is falling out of that godforsaken _chair_.” 

Squealing in laughter, Elle ignored the grumpy man and walked ahead completely ignoring his ranting. Kylo had insisted that Elle share another “earthling activity” with him, which was how they ended up at an amusement park. Dressed appropriately for a Californian summer, she was sporting ripped denim cut-offs and a blush t-shirt that was loosely tied in a knot near her bellybutton. Kylo was finding a deep appreciation for the way a sliver of midriff peaked every time Elle reached for something or clapped her hands in glee.

Hungrily watching from behind as Elle happily hopped towards their next attraction, Kylo Ren definitely had no complaints about Earth’s choice of hot-weather clothing. Even if it wasn’t freezing out in deep space, he doubted that “booty shorts”, as Elle called them, would pass as appropriate clothing in the First Order. He snorted to himself in amusement as he imagined Hux having a minor aneurysm over everybody’s relaxed wardrobe here. 

Clearing any distance between the two, Kylo threw his arms around Elle’s neck from behind and gave her a playful nibble on her ear. “Alright, what’s next on the agenda that does not involve a death chair?”

“Let’s go to the midway!” Elle cheered. Hopefully there wouldn’t be anything there for Kylo to dramatically moan about. She chuckled to herself as she continued to hear the words “death chair” ring in her head. Kylo, on the other hand, was lost in his own thoughts. Tightly clutching onto the petite woman’s hand, he was slowly dissecting the multitude of emotions he was suddenly faced with. 

Usually Kylo operated on a pretty linear emotional range - most of which was negative and rather selfish. But here, on this planet with this woman, he felt his harsh edges softening as she brought a new dimension into his life. There certainly wasn't much _fun_ to be had on base, and as a padawan? Who was he kidding. Even he was surprised that he came out of adolescence _somewhat_ functional socially. Regardless of how much Hux would vehemently disagree.

His thoughts were interrupted when a sharp tug on his arm indicated that he had continued to walk while Elle stopped moving. She was standing in front of a colorful wall of balloons. Nestled around the border were various plush toys, and Kylo followed Elle’s gaze to one very specific toy that had caught her eye. 

He had seen it before. Elle showed him a photograph on her phone once. What did she call it again? Oh yes, an _astronaut_. She was projecting again - how adorable the plush was. How cute it would be on her bed. How it would remind her of her own personal _spaceman_. Clearing his throat, Kylo asked if Elle would like to play. 

She eagerly nodded and stepped up to the counter. The attendant was handed five dollars, and returned with a perforated basket filled with darts. Kylo watched in amusement as she closed one eye, and made a throwing motion with her right hand. He wanted to mention something about how her stance was completely off for an accurate hit, but decided that correcting Elle’s posture fell into the camp of taking things too seriously and “not having fun”. 

Although Kylo was thoroughly enjoying Elle’s excited titters, he found his competitive edge slowly seeping through. After all, you don’t exactly develop a thirst for conquering if you don’t enjoy winning. Nudging the brunette aside with his hip, he stepped up to the plate. Feet set apart and torso slightly twisted, he let a single dart go. It flew in a perfectly straight line, and directly bounced off the ballon. Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, he noticed that the teenaged boy manning the booth was actively avoiding Kylo’s glare. 

Another dart, another miss. Feeling himself becoming frustrated, he turned to Elle and seethed, “We’re being _tricked_!” 

Elle raised her shoulders in response. “We’re just having fun! It’s kind of assumed that these kinds of games are hard to win.” No. This was completely unacceptable to Kylo. It was one thing to be defeated by skill or chance. It was another to lose because some grimy little boy was rigging this “game”. Huffing towards the girl, he insisted that she pay the man another five dollars. Ignoring how her eyes sparkled in amusement, he set his eyes on the blue balloon in front of him.

It flew straight again, and Elle could have sworn that the dart paused for a second as it made contact with the balloon. Almost as if fighting against some unknown barrier, the balloon bulged for a second before popping. Dart after dart pushed and popped until Elle quietly hissed in Kylo’s ear.

“Dude, tone down the cheating. The idea is to _not_ draw attention to ourselves.” 

He crossed his arms in indignation, and was about to argue back when the attendant awkwardly interrupted. Congratulating Kylo on his win, he notified the pair that they won not one, but _two_ prizes. Turning his nose up at the boy, Kylo motioned towards the stuffed astronauts. 

“Two of those, please.” 

Upon being handed his winnings, he promptly stuffed them into Elle’s outstretched hands. She squealed and hugged them close to her chest. Fine, she wouldn’t necessarily condone cheating, but she would be lying if she said she wasn’t totally thrilled at her new gifts. Lifting one of the astonauts, she gave it a quick kiss before handing it back to Kylo. 

“And what, would you presume I do with this?” 

Elle’s eyes twinkled as she bopped the head of her toy with his. Gripping onto the back of his head with her free hand, she pulled Kylo down for a quick peck. Smiling into his lips, she responded, “They’re a pair! One for you, and one for me. There must be a bed or something back on your ship, right? You can give her a hug when you miss me.”

She went back to walking, but Kylo remained rooted on the floor. Holding the toy out with one hand, he considered Elle’s words. He had just assumed that she would be willing to come out and visit him in space. He had never considered that it wouldn’t be an option, and it sounded like Elle wasn’t planning on returning with him. Although, he didn’t exactly ask for her thoughts on the matter. He quickly made a mental note to weave the topic into conversation, and decided to not let the subject bother him too much. They still had time. _He_ still had time. 

“Hey slowpoke! I hope you’re not replacing me with your new astronaut!” Elle teased. Tossing her hair behind a shoulder, she stuck her tongue out and dodged behind a stand as Kylo sprinted to catch the laughing woman.

\--

Night was beautiful like this - pitch black, but dotted with flashing stars. The sound of people cheering and fairway games buzzing had slowly blended together and began to fade as the pair moved further and further away from the park. Now filled to the brim with kettle corn, joy, and excitement, Kylo and Elle were wandering up and down the parking lot. Gravel crunched underneath as they used finding the car as an excuse to stretch the night out further. 

Elle shoved both hands into her back pockets and stared up at the sky in wonder. It was visually poetic in a way. She had been taking an entire universe for granted, and suddenly she felt so _small_ and yet in awe. 

“To think, there’s an entire world away from my own. What I would give to have a taste of it,” she breathed. Wisps of fog danced around her lips as she moved her lips in wonderment.

Kylo turned to the woman and drank in her profile. She was nothing like he had ever encountered before. She was unapologetic about who she was, and so full of fire and bite. She challenged him, teased him, and made him feel so warm and comforted at the same time. Perhaps it was from the simple fact that she lived in a world untouched by the tragedy of his inter-galactic war. But he’d take what he could get. To have someone see him as _himself_ and not as Ben Solo or Kylo Ren was so refreshing, he felt as if he’d suffocate if he ever lost her. 

Still lost in wonderment, Elle didn’t even hear Kylo as he quietly whispered, “If you would have me, every star in this galaxy would be yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those familiar with Southern California, they're at Knott's Berry Farm. I don't know why, but I couldn't bring myself to write them at Disneyland, haha.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo teases Elle, and she meets someone from her past.

Elle was surprised by how quickly she settled into a routine with Kylo. Being a rather solitary person, she wasn’t used to having a partner in crime. Although she had fun exploring other “earthling activities” such as hiking ( _Kylo was a fan_ ) and double decker bus tours ( _not a fan_ ), her favorite activity was a simple one that they had fallen into quickly during Kylo’s tenure on Earth. 

Kylo would lounge on the couch and flip through various books and magazines he had acquired while Elle laid horizontally with her head in his lap. She loved the feeling on his large hands as he’d comb his fingers through her hair or gently knead her scalp. His other hand would lazily flip through pages, and their mutual silence would only be broken by Kylo asking a question here or there. 

“Humans on your planet have rather complicated notions regarding mating.” 

Elle turned her head so she was looking up at Kylo in confusion. He peered down his nose at the woman and then moved his eyes to read aloud, “You may be thinking to yourself, sex fantasies are not seasonal. But you're wrong, because they are…” Elle suddenly realized that he had stumbled upon a copy of Cosmopolitan she had hidden in her bedroom. Although she’d never take relationship advice from the glossy magazine, she still loved reading it as a guilty pleasure. Elle lived and _died_ for their “confessions” section.

Sitting up, she moved to snatch the magazine from Kylo’s hands, but the man was quicker. Damn him and his military training! He quickly threw a leg over Elle to straddle her lap, and with a free hand he pushed her flat onto the couch. Holding the magazine up in the air just above her head, he flipped forward a few pages and read, “Instead of holding your breath and tensing when you feel yourself close to _orgasm_ …”

“Oh my fucking God. Kylo, I swear if you don’t stop right this minute...” 

Kylo threw the magazine aside and smirked downwards toward the embarrassed woman attempting to cover her face. Nudging her hands aside with the tip of his nose, he gently rested his lips against her throat. He spread his palm to grip her hip and whispered, “You weren’t this shy when I had you cumming all over my mouth last night. Or my fingers. _Or my cock_...”

Elle groaned into the cushion and gave Kylo a soft pout. He laughed in return, and gave her a quick peck on the lips before untangling himself. Gently pulling her into his lap, he gave her a squeeze around the waist and muttered, “I’ll resume teasing later. First, dinner.”

\--

The pair arrived at her local grocery store, and Kylo was beside himself in glee as he took in the different food items available. He was definitely looking forward to experiencing new tastes and textures. Elle, on the other hand, was amused by _his_ amusement. If she had the money, she’d buy him one of everything to try. For now though, they were on a mission. And the name of that mission was “chicken pot pie”. 

She was in the middle of explaining Oreos to her partner, when a nasally male voice interrupted her sentence. 

“Oh my God, _Elle_?” A wiry blonde haired man shouted from across the aisle. He quickly ran up to her and tossed his arm around her shoulder. While it was clearly indiscernible to the man now prattling on, Kylo noticed that Elle’s shoulders slumped backwards in discomfort. 

“I heard a rumor that you just up and _left_ New York, but I didn’t think it was true! To think that the mighty Elle Sanders got so shaken by a breakup, and had to run away. Don’t worry though, most people have already forgotten and aren’t talking about it _too_ much.” 

Kylo looked at the man in aversion. He had a Hux-like attitude about him and the way he was talking to Elle made him seethe. Not only was his voice especially grating, but the way he gestured with a full cup of coffee in his hand while talking was particularly annoying.

“Oh, hey Tim. Yeah, funny running into you here.” Elle’s usual singsong voice had taken on a more strained tone. 

“I just got hired by a new firm here. Youngest partner in the entire office. But that’s not as interesting as what _you’re_ doing. You’re still baking right? It must be nice to work with your hands.” 

Kylo suddenly flinched. It looked as if he had simply lost balance, but Elle knew that he had begun to lurch forward, but stopped himself before doing something...aggressive. She gingerly grabbed onto his hand, and placed the other flush against his stomach. Hopefully it would look like an affectionate gesture, and not one of a woman trying to physically restrain a man from pummeling another. 

Tim sized up Kylo. Noticing that Kylo was basically all muscle and almost a head taller, Tim went back to bullying Elle. 

“Oh! New boy toy, I see? And so quick after Sebastian? I hope he’s not a rebound.” Tim winked towards Kylo. Elle shifted uncomfortably, and Kylo took it upon himself to let go of her hand in favor of throwing his arm around her waist. Tugging her closer to his body, he was almost possessively gripping onto Elle. Giving Tim an icy glare, he coldly stated, “I believe our conversation is done.” 

Before giving the annoying man a chance to respond, Kylo tugged Elle down the aisle. When they were just out of earshot, he leaned down to whisper into Elle’s ear, “earlier you asked me what else I could do with the Force?” 

Subtly flicking his wrist, Kylo watched as Tim suddenly cried out as he tripped on his own foot and spilled the entire contents of his beverage onto his pants. 

\--

Elle’s small kitchen counter somehow looked smaller with the contents of her shopping trip spread across the top. Vegetables and other various ingredients lay scattered about, and Elle did her best to organize the space as she pulled out cutlery to accompany their cooking. She had just begun filling a pot with water when she felt the warm chest of Kylo Ren pressed up against her back. 

He subtly moved his hips to where her back dipped, and brought two large hands on either side of her waist. Slightly bending forward, he rested his chin on top of her head to peer down at the counter. He reached over to pluck a pea and held it up against the light filtering in through the window. Turning it here and there, he gave it a gentle squeeze.

“I’m sure that on your planet, it’s also rude to play with food,” Elle teased. Swatting Kylo’s hand, she turned to face the tall man. Pulling her index fingers through his belt loops, she gave him a sharp tug forward. Slowly lifting onto her toes, Elle reached up towards Kylo’s face. Just as he closed his eyes in anticipation, she gave him a chaste peck on the cheek and darted across the kitchen. 

Pushing his hair back with one hand, Kylo groaned, “You’re a terrible tease.” 

“And you’re a terrible sous-chef,” Elle chortled with a wink. She returned to his side and placed a vegetable peeler in his hand. Elle showed him the pulling motion once, before he made quick work of a pile of carrots by the sink. The two moved in tandem, taking breaks here and there for Elle to explain a specific food item or utensil, or for the pair to share kisses in between tasks. 

Moments like these, Elle could forget that there was an expiration date on their “relationship”. With Kylo sporting a heather grey hoodie hunched over chopping potatoes, you would almost think that he was just a typical thirty-ish guy. She could almost fool herself into thinking that he could be Kylo Ren the vacuum salesman. That they would do stupidly ordinary things like figure out their taxes together. Maybe they would even adopt a dog together, or whatever it was that responsible adults did as a serious couple.

But he wasn’t ordinary, was he? His entire world was completely foreign and far away. This wasn’t like some sort of long distance relationship you tried to keep alive after studying abroad. She wasn’t stupid - Elle did the math. It would take almost a month for them to travel back and forth to each other. Plus, he was a “Supreme Leader” ( _whatever that meant_ ), and he had a special _gift_ that allowed him to read minds and control space damnit. Surely he had no business lounging around with her reading Teen Vogue while waiting at the laundromat. 

“Hey. You’re projecting again,” Kylo’s soft whisper brought her out of her thoughts. He wiped his hands on his pants and softly brushed Elle’s hair back with his palms. Picking up her hands and holding them lightly in his own, he searched her face with his warm brown eyes. 

Bringing the backs of her hands up to his lips, he gave the soft skin tender kisses. Kylo wasn’t what you would call verbose, so he did his best to push feelings of adoration and peace through to the woman. Elle let out a shaky sigh and apologized, “I’m sorry for being such a mess. This is just really scary for me. I mean, I just got out of a relationship and now I’m falling head over heels for someone who lives in fucking _space_.” 

Kylo pushed their pie into the oven and watched in silence as Elle set the timer. He lead her back towards the living room, and pulled her into his lap as he settled into the couch. Cradling the woman against his chest, he gave her a brief kiss on the neck and replied, “I’m unsure as well, Elle. But I think what we have is worth fighting for. We’ll figure something out. I won’t let you get away from me _that_ easily.” 

“Promise?” 

He gave her a peck on the nose and nodded. “I promise.” 

Elle shifted and lowered her body so her head was nestled in Kylo’s lap. He absentmindedly played with her hair before cautiously asking, “I don’t want to upset you, but I’ve been curious all day...about what the man from today said...about your old boyfriend...” 

“You mean, Sebastian?”

“Yes. It didn’t sound like things ended well...”

“No. I wouldn’t say that they did,” Elle bitterly spat. Even Kylo was somewhat taken aback by the harshness of her voice. He had never heard her use that kind of tone before. Nervously, he asked her to elaborate. 

Sighing, Elle sat up and crossed her legs on the sofa to face Kylo. It seemed like being curious about your date’s exes was a universal thing that transcended galaxies. Rubbing her face, she started her narrative.

“Seb and I were high school sweethearts from a small town. He ended up getting this fancy job with a big title, and I followed him to the big city so he could pursue his dreams. The more he worked though, the more obsessed he became with keeping up with his new friends and co-workers. I could have lived with that, except he started to compare _me_ to his friends’ girlfriends. I guess in the long run, working in a bakery just wasn’t good enough for him. The last straw came when I realized that he was purposefully excluding me from events. When I confronted him about it...he said he was ashamed of me.” 

Kylo reached across to hold Elle’s hand. Rubbing the skin between her thumb and index finger, he scoffed, “He’s _weak_. And _dim_. Your worth is hardly held in what profession you hold.” 

“Logically, I get it. Emotionally though, it ruined me. He was so fixated on who he _wanted_ me to be. Who he thought I could be. So much so that he was blinded to who I actually was.” 

Kylo furrowed his eyebrows in empathy. Elle’s statement hit a little too close to home. He scooted closer to the woman and smiled as she unfolded her legs to place them on either side of his hips. Running his hands along her spine, he tentatively asked, “And how do you feel now?” 

Elle gasped in horror. “Oh my God, you don’t actually think you’re a rebound, do you?” 

Kylo sheepishly grimaced and Elle playfully slapped his chest. “Kylo, I like you, okay? As in, I really _really_ like you.” 

He smiled into her hair as he replied, “Good. Because I really _really_ like you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those are actual quotes from Cosmo that I found online. Man, did I have to scroll through a whole load of BS until I found something that wasn't too over the top, haha.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Elle finally address the expiration date on their relationship

Elle didn’t like playing favorites, but this would have to be her favorite hour of the day. The sun had just begun to gently set below the horizon. Soft shadows cast between the Los Angeles skyline and the heavens, created a calming atmosphere as Elle and Kylo took up residence between her sheets. _Their_ sheets, Elle courageously dared to whisper in her mind. Lying in perfect stillness that matched the warm summer air around them, the pair silently held one another as dusk quickly chased day out of the room. 

They were nestled together; skin-on-skin so snug that air could barely pass between their bodies. It was almost suffocating. Despite lying on a queen sized bed, the pair were pushed so close together, they only sprawled over one corner of the mattress. Brunette and black hair mixed together as Kylo tightly clutched the lithe women aside his own hulking frame. It was almost as if he believed that if he just simply squeezed hard enough - that if he believed hard enough - they wouldn’t have to be separated. 

Ten days was all it took for the two to experience a whirlwind of emotional depth so foreign and exhilarating. Turning his head so his ear lay flush against the cool surface of the bed, Kylo twisted his torso to look at Elle. He lifted a hand to gently brush the soft skin of her closed eyelids, and whispered sweet terms of endearment into her ears. Despite their physical and emotional intimacy, he still had yet to bring himself to breach the one topic that was becoming more and more urgent as time marched forward. 

Their relationship. 

_Come on, don’t be a coward. Your organization destroyed an entire star system for goodness sake._ Kylo was mentally berating himself. He was the Supreme Leader, but not nothing felt _supreme_ about the way he was tittering nervously in his head. Clenching his teeth in frustration, he finally gave up and decided to take the easy route out. 

Kylo tentatively sent a single tendril of the Force out towards the unsuspecting woman. Gently prodding her thoughts, he first felt out her emotional state - calm and untroubled, albeit a little drowsy. Drowsy, he could work with. Mentally retreating, Kylo began the uncomfortable process of extracting skin away from wet skin. 

“What’s wrong, babe?” Elle sleepily asked as she assisted by rolling her body away from Kylo. He awkwardly cleared his throat and replied, “Could I have a short conversation with you?” Elle sat up and scrunched her face up in confusion. Pulling her legs to her chest, she balanced her chin between her knees as she wrapped her arms around her other limbs. She gave him a slow nod and blinked up at him in earnest interest. 

“I, uh, as you know...am from...somewhere else...” 

_Fuck_ , Kylo thought in frustration. He mentally vowed to never tease Hux for one of his long-winded speeches again. Sensing his turmoil, Elle reached a hand out to rest on Kylo’s thigh. One, two, three small squeezes was all it took for him to gather the willpower to continue. He took a deep breath and tried again.

“I know that ten days sounds like an insanely short amount of time to get to know someone, but that hasn’t deterred me from becoming completely infatuated with you, Elle. I can’t imagine returning to a life without you. Now that I know how thrilling, and sentimental, and frustrating life could be spent with another...”

He pushed himself closer to her so he could hold her palms in his hands. Running his thumbs along her fingers, he closed his eyes and whispered, “If you would be willing, I would love for you to return to base with me. Scratch that, I would be *ecstatic*. I know that it’s a huge decision though, and I promise to do whatever necessary to ensure your safety and comfort! Of course, if you’re unwilling, I completely understand, and that would never change how I feel about you. We’d find a way to make this work. I’m sure that I could have Hux send...”

Elle’s face beamed in joy and amusement as Kylo began to nervously ramble. He was so anxious he didn’t even notice that Elle’s shoulders were shaking from holding in laughter. Before he could continue onto his next verbal onslaught, she launched herself into his lap and shut him up with a kiss. 

Ignoring how his Kylo’s hair clung to his cheeks, Elle pressed kiss after kiss into his face. Kylo’s eyes remained open in surprise as Elle continued her attack. Finally satisfied that she had covered every square inch of his statuesque face, she yelped, “Yes, yes, a millions times yes. I’ll come with you!” Pulling back, the two stared at each other with large, goofy grins plastered on their faces. 

Kylo gathered the woman up in his arms and returned her assault with one of his own. Pushing his lips against hers, he began to press long, languid kisses. The heat had caused them to shed most of their layers, which meant only a bra and underwear came between him and his prize. Placing two palms right underneath Elle’s bottom, he hiked her body up the bed and pushed her flat. He lowered his torso and began to slowly stalk up her body. 

Starting from her ankles, he rubbed his cheek against her leg. Pulling his face along her calves, he didn’t stop until his nose was nestled between the apex of her thighs. Slowly parting her folds with his tongue, Kylo didn’t waste any time suckling her clit. 

“Oh...” Elle breathed as she clutched her sheets. Kylo hid his smirk as he continued to lap at her skin. The sound of saliva on skin mixed with Elle’s whimpers set him on fire. Kylo suddenly pulled away just as the brunette was about to hit her peak. Before she come protest, Kylo pulled his body up towards the headboard. His amber eyes gazed deep into her own brown orbs. 

Pressing his forehead against hers, Kylo reached down and slowly inserted one digit into her tight cunt. One finger, then two. Pushing in and out, he relished in the sound of her slick smothering his digits. He couldn’t wait under the wet sounds would be amplified against his cock. Breath mixing, the two panted in time as Elle finally reached her orgasm. 

Kylo couldn’t believe that she could get any wetter. As if a dam burst forth, Kylo felt Elle spill her wetness down her thighs. Running a hand through, he quickly palmed his dick with her fluids before aligning himself with her opening. He nestled into her neck and took in a lungful of her scent before languidly pushing himself into her core. 

He could stay here forever if he could. Buried deep inside of this captivating woman. Feeling every ridge and soft fold of her warmth. She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing. This was their moment. Tonight, they would forgo time in favor of searching every inch of each other’s bodies. Kylo began to shift in and out. Skin sticky and warm from the summer air, they clung to each other like the last leaves of fall just before winter was welcomed. 

Kylo heard his name uttered over and over against his ear. Never breaking his back and forth movement, Kylo reached to circle Elle’s delicate nub. Moving quickly, he grunted as his climax neared. Words were unnecessary as Kylo and Elle silently conveyed their love for one another. 

Without warning, Elle cried out into the night. Her nails created divots in Kylo’s flesh as she clutched his shoulders. He returned her strike with one of his own as he gripped her hips so tightly that her skin turned white where his fingers pressed. Her pussy pulsed in waves, milking Kylo’s cock of his seed. Emptying into the woman, Kylo moaned as rope after rope of cum filled her. 

His cock gave a few final twitches before he sighed in contentment and rolled off of Elle. Pulling her so she was draped halfway on his torso, he gently brushed her wet hair away to ghost kisses all along her jaw. 

“I love you.”

_“I love you.”_

Silence filled the room for a second, before the couple burst into laughter. It didn’t really matter who spoke first. Just like that, Kylo and Elle were prepared to step forward and embrace the next chapter of their lives - together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this what sending a kid off to college feels like?! We're nearing the end now, and I'm a bit sad to let this story go! This is the first fanfic that I've ever finished, so thank you so much for reading and for your lovely, lovely, lovely comments and kudos <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter.

If Elle had thought that moving from New York to California was a big deal, she was sorely mistaken. Nothing compared with the daunting task of packing up her life to head to an entirely foreign _galaxy_. Although Kylo had reassured Elle that she would want for nothing aboard his flagship, she still fretted over packing too little, or too much. Kylo watched on with a sparkle in his eye as she sorted through various garments, hemming and hawing over the appropriateness of wearing denim aboard a military installation. 

“You’ll definitely need _these_ ,” Kylo smirked as he picked up her “booty shorts”. Folding them in half, he quickly shoved the bottoms into her duffel bag before the woman could complain. 

It seemed insane, really. Wrapping up her life here on Earth in the matter of days. Her lease was terminated, and any extra possessions moved to a storage locker with a key left to her brother. She had called her parents and relayed a fantastic story on how she fell in love with an adventurous travel writer. They’d be jet setting all around the world together- conveniently in areas that lacked access to internet or cell service. Although they were worried at first, they finally relented upon realizing this was the happiest their daughter had sounded in years.

And so Elle boarded Kylo’s command shuttle with nothing else but two duffel bags, and an excited outlook on her future with the dark-haired man.

\--

Stars. There were so many _stars_. Kylo reached an arm around Elle’s shoulder and gestured excitedly, exclaiming that they belonged to various systems. Hundreds of planets she’d never heard of, and hundreds of opportunities for Kylo to open her world to something new. He had taken Elle to the bridge for the best view possible. She pressed herself up against the window and peered out in wonder. Eyes wide open, and mouth agape, she turned to Kylo and murmured, “Thank you.” 

An easy laugh tumbled out from between his lips as he watched her squeal in excitement at a passing shooting star. Seeing his world through Elle’s eyes was like being born again. With her by his side, everything was fresh and exciting. Propping his chin above Elle’s head, Kylo moved to stand behind the woman as he wrapped both arms around her waist. 

Finally, every battle and every sacrifice had a true purpose. He was no longer a puppet of Snoke or even Luke. He could truly march forth with resolve- everything would be done to provide happiness and safety for the woman in his arms. Nudging the side of her temple with his cheek, he turned her head to capture her lips with his own. She giggled into his mouth, and allowed Kylo free reign as he drew a palm up her hip. Suddenly a curt cough interrupted the pair, just as Kylo was about to deepen the kiss. 

“While your counterpart may be a civilian, _you’re_ still the Supreme Leader, Ren.” 

Hux was rigidly standing behind the pair looking incredibly irritated. Before he could continue his tirade, Elle abruptly remembered something. Pulling out a small foil bag from her back pocket, she thrust the item into Hux’s hand. 

“And what’s this?” He questioned. 

A playful smile erupted over Elle’s lips as she motioned to the photograph of a tabby cat gracing the front of the package. 

“It’s catnip from Earth! Kylo mentioned that you had a cat. It’s a little gift for her.” 

Elle blushed as Hux stared at the package in wonderment. A soft smile tugged at his lips as he responded, “Thank you Miss Elle.”

“Please, just Elle is fine.” 

\--

It was exactly one year later when Elle found her eyes brimming with tears. She found herself on the bridge once again, standing against a backdrop of flashing stars. Although she felt love for Kylo in the deepest crevices of her being, she had never anticipated what would come next. Kylo was staring up at Elle with wide eyes. His amber orbs pleading as he dropped to one knee. Hands outstretched, he held a ring with a mysterious rock gingery set atop. 

“From the moment I landed upon Earth, you saved me. And to this day, you continue to save me. From myself. From the darkness. From the ugliness that is war. I cannot imagine a galaxy without you, and if you become my bride, I swear on the Force that I will forever protect you and and love you to my fullest ability. Will you marry me?”

Elle let out a strangled sob before launching herself into Kylo’s arms. Nodding over and over again, she cried, “Yes, yes, yes. A thousand times over, yes! I love you!” 

The bridge exploded into a series of cheers and whoops as Kylo picked Elle up and swung her around in a circle. Even Hux let a slight smile slip on his face as he watched Kylo push the ring up Elle’s finger.

Holding her small hand in his palm, Kylo explained, “The stone on top of your ring... it’s kyber. It’s a piece of the stone inside my weapon. Splitting the crystal was risky...but having a part of me by your side for always...it was worth it.” 

Elle brushed a tear away from her cheek and threw her arms around Kylo once again.

For the first time in his life, Kylo could finally look forward to the future. Whatever uncertainties might throw themselves their way, none of it really mattered anymore. There was joy to be had, and Elle was the source of that happiness. Finally, Kylo Ren could find peace. And for once, he believed he deserved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the story of Kylo and Elle comes to an end! I wanted to keep the ending short and sweet, since I thought writing all of the details of her life in space would be a lot to tackle. Thank you so much for following along. I really appreciated the supportive comments as well <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I don't think this work will be very long. It's kind of meant as a fun little project to get my creative juices flowing. Please feel free to leave feedback!


End file.
